


I Just Peed Myself

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Infantilism, Sam Winchester in Diapers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: When Sam feels it, he lets the tears fall, as he wets himself, warmth spreading in his pants as he just lays there.





	I Just Peed Myself

Sam's sitting in his crib, contemplating his next move. He'd gotten lucky and somehow managed to hide a pair of grown up underwear from Dean, and had persisted until he'd gotten them on. Now, he's going to make his way to the bathroom, get himself used to using the potty again. Sam listens for a moment, to make sure Dean's not heading his way. Dean said he was going to be doing something for a while, so Sammy would be by himself. When he doesn't hear any sign of Dean, he lifts himself up so he can gently undo the latches. After the second one is undone, he gently lowers the side of the crib, so as not to make any more noise. Once it's down, he maneuvers himself off of the crib. Sam tries to lift himself up, but it's no use; his legs are so weak from disuse, they wobble for a moment, before they can't support him anymore, and he goes back down. Sam almost breaks down and cries, but he quickly dulls it down to a whimper, not wanting to tip Dean off that anything is wrong. He manages a crawl, and continues on out of his room. 

Unfortunately, this plan wasn't playing out like he thought. For one, even at a crawl, his legs were still struggling to move. For another, the bathroom was further away from where he thought it was. If Sam was gonna make it, he'd have to tough through it, wobbly legs and all.

Sam manages to get a few feet further, but then, he realizes something horrifying. He's going to need to pee pretty soon, and he's not wearing a diaper. Sam absolutely can't stop now, not when he finally got this far. Sam's movements get more frantic, as he feels his body about to wet himself. 

He tries to keep moving, but soon even Sam can tell that it's no use. Finally, he stops, tears building in his eyes as he lays down on his side, right in the hallway, and waits for what he knows is coming. When Sam feels it, he lets the tears fall, as he wets himself, warmth spreading in his pants as he just lays there. 

To make it even worse, now Sam can hear Dean making his way over to where he is. But, honestly, he doesn't even bother trying to get away. He'd already wet himself, and his legs aren't gonna help him go any faster. 

Dean slowly approaches, as Sam continues wetting himself, silently sobbing. When Dean's right next to Sam, Sam looks up, unable to stop crying, and luck is just not on his side, because Sam can feel more pee emptying out of him, so much so that a small puddle starts to form right in front of him, and that just makes Sam cry harder.

“Somebody’s been a naughty boy and isn't wearing his diaper, huh?” Dean teases, well aware of how Sam's feeling. 

Sam wants to retort so badly, but with pee still flowing out of him, and Dean just watching him, Sam just keeps sobbing. He doesn't even care about his plan failing, he just wants to be clean again. Sam can't even talk from how hard he's crying, pleading with his eyes for Dean to help him. 

Dean stays where he is. “Nope. You're a grown up, right? That means a grown up doesn't wear diapers. So you can just finish up here.”

Sam's heart breaks hearing that, as warm pee soaks his entire lower abdomen, unable to stop it. He's soaking wet in his own pee, and he feels disgusting. 

Dean decides not to mention that he chose to remove his influence on Sam's bladder, as a test to see if Sam could do it without his help. Since he was proven right, he wants Sam to learn his lesson on his own. 

Sam fights to reach for Dean, but that just makes him pee harder, and he can't do anything but just wait it out. He should've known this was a bad idea. 

Dean can tell, Sam understands what he did was wrong. But he still doesn't move, waiting for Sam to both ask nicely and apologize for being naughty. Those are the rules, and until Sam follows them, he's not going anywhere.

Miraculously, Sam finally stops peeing. But that doesn't take away the fact that he's completely soaked in his own pee. Whether he likes it or not, if he's gonna be cleaned up, he's gotta play by Dean's rules. He looks up at Dean, and says, “Please, Dean. I don't wanna be all wet no more.”

Dean doesn't move, just asks, “Nuh uh, Sammy. You want help, you gotta be a good boy and apologize to Daddy.”

A few more tears fall at that. Was it not bad enough that he’d peed all over himself? But, clearly, Dean wasn't budging. It's apologize or just lay here all soaking wet and gross. “M’sorry, Dean. Was naughty, and now I'm all wet.”

Not the best apology in the world, but at least Sam tried. Finally, Dean moves down to Sam's level, and reaches out to pick him up. 

Sam just tries his best to zone out, as he feels himself being picked up, and watches his destination disappear as Dean moves him further away, back to his nursery. He's placed on the adult sized changing table, and he feels his pants being pulled off. Dean gently wipes his genitals with a baby wipe, and sprinkles baby powder before wrapping Sam back up in a new diaper. 

Sam can't help but feel like he just wants to completely lose it. He's wearing a diaper because he can't control himself. With every day Dean keeps him like this, he can feel more of his adult self disappearing. Before long, that side of him will be gone forever. 

Dean keeps telling him that this is permanent, that he has no plans of ever letting Sam go, or letting him act like an adult. Sam finds himself more and more struggling to remind himself that this is wrong. But Dean's always right there, making him let go, and in doing so, letting more of his adult side disappear. And all of it's just too much, and he can't stop himself from crying.

Dean immediately gently picks him up, holding Sam close as Sam slowly settles down. When Sam's cries have been reduced to whimpers, Dean slips his pacifier into his mouth, and continues rubbing Sammy's back. 

“That's it, Sammy. You're getting so close, then you'll be all mine forever.”

Sam, meanwhile, is too upset and exhausted to react, so he just ignores it in favor of letting himself relax into the touch from Dean rubbing his back. Before long, what happened isn't even a waking thought as he dozes off. It felt good to let Dean take charge.


End file.
